Avenue Q (Disney and Sega Style) Part 6
Pearl Pureheart: Finally, I get to teach *Pearl Pureheart: A whole lesson all by myself *Pearl Pureheart: And I'm going to teach something relevant *Pearl Pureheart: Something modern - 'The Internet' *Pearl Pureheart: The Internet is really really great *Dave: For porn *Pearl Pureheart: I've got a fast connection, so I don't have to wait *Dave: For porn *Pearl Pureheart: But, there's always some new site *Dave: For porn *Pearl Pureheart: I browse all day and night *Dave: For porn *Pearl Pureheart: It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light *Dave: For porn *Pearl Pureheart: Dave! *Dave: The Internet is for porn *Pearl Pureheart: Dave! *Dave: The Internet is for porn *Pearl Pureheart: What are you doing? *Dave: Why you think the net was born? *Dave: Porn, porn, porn! *Pearl Pureheart: Dave! *Dave: Oh, hello Pearl Pureheart! *Pearl Pureheart: You are ruining my song *Dave: Oh me sorry, me no mean to *Pearl Pureheart: Well if you wouldn't mind please *Pearl Pureheart: Being quiet for a minute so I can finish? *Dave: Okie dokie *Pearl Pureheart: Good! *Pearl Pureheart: I'm glad we have this new technology *Dave: For porn *Pearl Pureheart: Huh, which gives us untold opportunity *Dave: For porn? Oops, sorry *Pearl Pureheart Right from your own desktop, *Dave: for *Pearl Pureheart: You can research browse and shop *Pearl Pureheart: Until you've had enough and you're ready to stop *Dave: For porn *Pearl Pureheart: Dave! *Dave: The Internet is for porn *Pearl Pureheart: No *Dave: The Internet is for porn *Pearl Pureheart: Dave! *Dave: Me up all night honking me horn to Porn, porn, porn *Pearl Pureheart: That's gross! You're a pervert! *Dave: Ah, sticks and stones, Pearl Pureheart *Pearl Pureheart: No really, you're a pervert! *Pearl Pureheart: Normal people don't sit at home *Pearl Pureheart: And look at porn on the Internet *Dave: Ohh, *Pearl Pureheart: what? *Dave: You have no idea *Dave: Ready normal people? *Orinoco: Ready, *Bonkers: ready, *Chip: ready *Dave: Let me hear it! *Chorus: The Internet is for porn *Justin: Sorry Pearl! *Chorus: The Internet is for porn *Justin: I masturbate *Dave: All these guys unzip their flies *Chorus: For porn, porn, porn *Pearl Pureheart: The Internet is not for porn *Chorus: Porn, porn *Pearl Pureheart: Hold on a second *Pearl Pureheart: Now I happen to know for a fact *Pearl Pureheart: That you Chip, check your portfolio *Pearl Pureheart: And trade stocks online *Chip: That's correct! *Pearl Pureheart: And Orinoco, you buy things on Amazon.com *Orinoco: Sure! *Pearl Pureheart And Bonkers, you keep selling your possessions *Pearl Pureheart: On E Bay *Bonkers: Yes I do! *Pearl Pureheart: And Justin, you sent me that sweet *Pearl Pureheart: Online birthday card *Justin: True! *Dave: Oh, but Pearl what you think he do after, hmm? *Justin: Yeah *Pearl Pureheart: Eew! *Chorus: The Internet is for porn *Pearl Pureheart: Gross! *Chorus: The Internet is for porn *Pearl Pureheart: I hate porn! *Dave: Grab your dick and double click *Chorus: For porn, porn, porn *Pearl Pureheart: I hate men! *Chorus: For porn, porn, porn *Pearl Pureheart: I'm leaving! *Chorus: Porn, porn, porn *Pearl Pureheart: I hate the Internet! *Chorus: Porn, porn, porn *Dave: The Internet is for *Chorus: The Internet is for *Chorus: The Internet is for porn! *Dave: Yeah! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Avenue Q Parts